The Sealing Of Mephiles The Dark
Chatper 1: Red had just finished his daily run, as he walked through the door of the house which was provided to him and his friends by G.U.N,there in the living room on the couch was a very familar-looking figure:Blaze the cat..."Blaze? What the hel- err.., i-i mean what happened now?" red said,She got off the couch and walked over to him"Is that the proper way to greet a friend?"she asked, at that moment she encased her hand in fire and reached out yor a fist-pound...Red being kinda confused did the same and gave her hug..,"So how are you and that time traveler?" red said smartly, Blaze smirked and answered"silver he's okay i guess" "hmpt okay is an uderstatement ...lemme guess you have traveled 100 years back into time becuase something is about that you obviously you can't handle alone, and you need my help,and when i look back on i'm going to regret tor the rest of my life?..."he said "Wow... you ARE good..." she said smiling..."But ummn we came to tell you that mephiles is back and ...um well looking for iblis and well. me and you..." she told red"What??!!" he said shockingly... Red slumped on the couch after hearing the explaination, and was sort of intimidated by the sound of someone trying to take over his body,for evil...beside the fact of not getting a lot of time to save the world he agreed to help..."So where is silver?" he asked blaze"He's somewhere....we'll have to meet up with him later" she told him"Alright!!! the two pyrokenis heroes are on the job..."he said aloud... Suddenly red's right ear twitched"Oh great...we've got company.." he said to blaze..then he encased his hand in fire and lunged at few retro robots that stood before them,in a matter of second they were scrap heap"That was impressive red" she told red... she picked a peice of broken metal which had the name"Dark" engraved on it.."Well some one KNOWS were looking for them" she said "Well let them know... we can handle anything together..Right?" he asked confidently "Right!" she said and nodded as they ran off side by side searching for answers.... Shortly after defeating those retrobots our heroes ran off at top speed and suddenly found themselves in the sahara desert they came to abrupt stop to find the person they were searching for: Meohiles...."WOA !! you are one ugly hedgehog"Red said as he rubbed his chin.."Hmpth well sonic brother, too bad you'll never be able to see your family again...only way you will is if i spare your life..." mephiles said with a menacing luagh..."OKAY mephile we know why you want princess elise, but why us?" blaze broke out and said, "I don't i just want to make elise cry that way the seal on iblis wil, be broken" he answered..."Hold the fuc-....you mean to tell me i ran and traveled have way around the world!! for nothing??"red asked....he lunged at mephiles with a pyro-punch only to get it blocked and got tossed in the wall...he got up sluggishly and tried again only to get hit head-on with a choas blast...still after a powerful hit like that red stiil got up slowly..."Hmtph you pretty persistant, hedgehog i should have known to expect that from a relative of the weakling sonic" mephiles said confidently..."MY brother is not weak he'll beat you" he said slugglishy as he got up"Red!! stop!! your hurt let go home!!!..." blaze cried out as she watched red cough up blood and knelt on the floor...."tsk tsk ... mephiles scowled "you weakness DIGUSTS me!!' he teleported in front of red and puched him in the stomach...red coughed up blood and mephiles used choas spear, at that moment red fell to the ground with a wound in his chest and was unconscious... Chapter 2: Category:Stories